


I really mean it

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: km_anthology, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones discovers that Jim seems to be having second thoughts about the change in their relationship. He finds a way to make it clear to Jim exactly how things stand between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really mean it

The first thing Bones did upon waking was to catalog the noises in his room. It was his habit to orientate himself each time, to make sure he knew where he was, be it on the ship or on some planet. There was the hum of the air unit, a constant background noise that was second nature to living on a Starship. Joining it was the quiet sounds that the computer and other machines made as they worked idly in the background.

He twitched slightly when he noticed a new sound, a rustling that sounded like someone getting dressed and trying to stay quiet. Memories came rushing back and the realization that his back was cold whereas not long ago it had been warm. Warmed by the body heat from Jim. They had finally done it.

All that had been needed for that final push was the combination of a mission gone wrong, Jim typically blaming himself for something that was beyond his control, and a little bit of alcohol. Bones knew that he had helped it along. He was the one that had kissed Jim and it was something he had been meaning to do for a while. Somewhere along the way he had fallen for his best friend. Jim had worked his way into his heart and last night he had worked his way into his body.

Bones remembered the feel of the burn, knew that he had cursed Jim to Hell and back for not giving it to him harder and then he had gotten what he wanted, to be the center of Jim Kirk’s undivided attention for a piece. God it had been good. Better than good, but now Jim wasn’t in the bed anymore. He wasn’t there for Bones to roll over and hug close. Why?

“Bones, I’m so sorry. I hope you’ll forgive me. Fuck, he’s gonna regret this,” Bones heard Jim whisper. He thought he felt a hand hovering over his body, his very tired body.

He twisted around in the bed, his eyes blinking open blearily as the words Jim had spoken finally registered in his brain. He opened his mouth to give Jim a tongue lashing for that piece of stupidity, but Jim wasn’t there.

The door was just shutting and Bones gritted his teeth as he considered the over-thinking that Jim was surely doing. It was time to set a few things straight. He thought they would have been past the need to have a ‘talk’. Talking was the last thing he wanted to be doing, so he quickly pulled the covers off and went searching for his clothes.

He found his pants lying on the floor by his bed. His boots were lying where they had been kicked off, one at the foot of the bed and the other had seemingly migrated into the space between his living area and the bedroom. He pulled on his pants, forgoing the need for underwear as time was of the essence. Next on were his boots and he sat on his couch to do that, on top of his black undershirt that had apparently got thrown in that direction. He considered his blue shirt that was lying over his computer monitor as he pulled the undershirt over his head, but eventually decided against it. Dressed as he was, he quickly got up from the seat and walked out of his room and headed toward Jim’s.

He ignored the few crew members he saw in passing and when he reached Jim’s room he keyed in his override and stormed in, ready to give Jim the tongue lashing he deserved. The room was empty. Bones was sure that Jim would have returned to his room. He stalked over towards Jim’s terminal to ask the computer the location of James T. Kirk when he heard the faded noise of the shower though the connecting door.

“That does it,” Bones growled as he pulled his boots off. He tossed them onto the floor and stalked over to the door pulling his top off as he went. The door opened in it’s usual silent manner as the sensors registered a body coming close. Bones could see the outline of Jim through the steamed up glass of the shower cubicle, his back to the door. One of the perks of being a senior officer was a water shower.

Bones stepped quietly into the bathroom and quickly undid his pants and pulled them off. Just as quietly he opened the door and stepped into the cubicle with Jim. Neither he nor Jim were small men by any means but the cubicle was generous enough that they could both fit inside it.

Jim spun around as soon as Bones stepped inside, a look of shock on his face. Before Jim could say his name, Bones told him to, “just shut up,” and grabbed Jim’s face to hold him still so that he could kiss him.

Before he closed his eyes, he saw Jim’s pupil’s widen in shock, through the falling water. It was messy, wet and Bones was not planning on stopping any time soon if he could help it. For a moment Jim was still under the kiss, before he groaned and sent his own tongue out to play and tangle with Bones’. His hands came around to grasp and tug at Bones and pull him closer.

Bones smiled into the kiss when Jim reciprocated his lust. That is what this was; lust, desire, passion and all those other stupid words that never quite covered the real feeling. He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to have enough of this man, but an idea came to him as he was squeezing and pulling Jim’s butt cheeks so that their groins could rub together. His fingers played around the edges of the hole and with each teasing movement Jim would react in a very pleasant way.

He pulled away from the kiss and ignored the water still cascading over their bodies. “Turn around,” he ordered as he used his hands to help Jim obey. Blessedly Jim did so without protest, his eyes slightly glazed over as he bit his bottom lip.

“Fucking tease,” Bones said as he pushed Jim closer to the wall and then dropped carefully to his knees, mindful of the slippery floor surface. He quickly pulled Jim’s cheeks apart and licked a swipe up the crack.

“Fuck, Bones,” Jim moaned out.

“Just stand there and take it,” Bones growled as he looked up the wide expanse of Jim’s back. Water was cascading down it and forcing Bones to blink so that he could see clearly for brief moments. Jim had both hands planted on the wall, but he had twisted slightly so he could look back at Bones. His lips were red not only from their kissing, but also from biting and worrying that Jim had obviously been doing. Bones admired the play of muscles across his broad back, the little freckles and birth marks making Jim real and not some smooth perfect specimen. Jim was rough around the edges, head too big, literally and figuratively. It was that combination of cocky brashness, loyalty and intelligence that made Bones want him so much.

Jim tried to watch him as best he could, a little hint of hesitation crossed with anticipation in his eyes. Bones smiled as he nuzzled slowly around the pucker, making sure to breathe heavily over the sensitive area. Jim turned his head back around, groaned and dropped it to rest on the wall.

Little licks and small stabs of his tongue were how he decided to start. The water was running down Jim’s back so he couldn't lick and suckle as much as he wanted to, but he was going to try his damnedest. His nose was squashed up against Jim as he worked his tongue into the pucker. Jim cried out and flinched slightly, his back arching and his cheeks involuntarily squeezing together with the movement.

Jim groaned and Bones tried not to smile as he pushed his tongue in a little further. He darted it back out to lick again around the hole, teasing Jim, never doing the same move twice in a row. Licks, stabs of his tongue, flickers and then back to broad strokes. He loved it when Jim would clench his buttocks, making access to his hole small and squeezing at Bones. He wanted to tell him, “yes, like that, enjoy this, take it,” or other words along those lines but his mouth was otherwise engaged. Jim seemed to know and spread his legs a little wider to help out and give Bones better access.

The water continued to stream down and Bones licked and chased it into Jim where he could. Jim started flexing his hips in little movements, pulling his hips away from Bones, so Bones held on tighter to his hips to try and hold him still. It became a battle of conflicting wills within each of their minds. He could sense that Jim was trying to pull away from his hands, to rut against anything that he could and relieve the ache in his cock but he also was trying to push back and move onto Bones’ tongue. Bones wanted to taste him forever, to make him come just from this if he could, but he also wanted to slide up his body, to take and be taken, his own cock presumably just as hard as Jim’s.

To test out the theory he snuck a hand around to grip Jim and it was hot, hard and made Jim cry out when he touched it. He felt Jim move and glanced up to see one hand moving quickly down to grab at his cock. Bones grabbed hold of that hand and held it away.

“No you don’t! Just stay there and feel,” Bones ordered him before he ducked back in to plunge his tongue back in and then out again to lap teasingly at the entrance. He let go of Jim’s hand and could feel the muscles in his back move as he did as he was told and put his hand back on the wall.

Bones’ knees were getting sore from the position he was kneeling in and the water was starting to cool a little. He ignored the uncomfortable position and started working harder on making Jim moan and enjoy.

“Fuck Bones! Yes! There. Fuck!” Jim cried out as Bones pushed in hard with his tongue and curled it up slightly, flickering movements around the entrance. He kept it up, his eyes opening to stare up at Jim’s back and seeing the muscles clench and tense. Jim was obviously close to orgasm.

He pulled his tongue out and plunged back in again, doing the little flickering movement that Jim seemed to appreciate. Gone was the change up and he was just sticking to that same pattern. He brought a finger up to play around the hole with his tongue and his other hand drifted across the smooth skin of Jim’s ass and then under to cup and roll his balls. He squeezed Jim’s balls as he simultaneously slid his finger in Jim’s ass and followed it with his tongue.

“Fuck!” Jim cried as he jerked forward and came all over the wall of the shower.

Bones had moved his head out of the way as Jim jerked uncontrollably, the orgasm making his body pulse. Jim was clenching around the finger, the only part of Bones that was in contact with him, pulsing and pulsing as the aftershocks took him to a very happy place.

Jim was breathing heavily as Bones slid his finger slowly out of him. Bones followed this with sliding his hand off Jim’s balls and slowly pushed himself up by using his hands on the wet, cool floor. Bones’ feet were tingling with pins and needles but he ignored the pain as he pushed his aroused body into the sated, loose limbed one of Jim.

He slid a hand slowly up Jim’s trembling body, noting where Jim would flinch as a feather light touch tickled at him. When he reached Jim’s shoulder, he used just his finger tips to trace a pattern along the tip of the shoulder, up his neck, listening to Jim gasp. He pressed a kiss to Jim’s neck on the other side, feeling the stretch of his skin as Jim dropped his head forward. He carded his hands through Jim’s wet hair and taking a strong grip in the short strands, pulled his head back so that Jim’s ear was level with Bones’ mouth.

“If I didn’t really mean it, I wouldn’t have just had my tongue up your ass,” Bones growled deeply before nipping the lobe with his teeth.

He let go and stepped back from Jim, looking him over in his almost boneless splendor. He smiled at his own little description of Jim being ‘boneless’ before pushing the door open behind him and stepping out of the shower.

He grabbed a towel and gave a cursory swipe over his body with it, before grabbing his pants and putting them back on again quickly. It took him only a moment to grab his boots and shirt and, not caring what anyone walking the corridor might be thinking, he exited Jim’s room with a smile on his face. Hopefully what had just taken place in the shower might clarify things in the idiot’s head.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** I really mean it  
>  **Beta:** Many thanks to [](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 2,249  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kirk/McCoy  
>  **Warnings:** Rimming  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** Bones discovers that Jim seems to be having second thoughts about the change in their relationship. He finds a way to make it clear to Jim exactly how things stand between them.
> 
>   
>  **A/N:** This is my prompt from the [](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/profile)[**km_anthology**](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/) community. I was given rimming in the shower.


End file.
